Let Me Know You
by NBG
Summary: Naomi and Emily both meet in a college chat room at an open day. Both already go to the same school and know each other, only they don't know who it is their chatting to and even end up swapping emails. Ok, so I suck at summaries. It's kind of a mix between A Cinderella Story and Mean Girls, give it a read and see what you think. (Disclaimer: I do not own Skins)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is just something random that literally just popped into my head. Whether it will go anywhere or if people will even be interested is a whole other story. I got the idea of doing something like A Cinderella Story, then I thought oh, how about something like Mean Girls so I just decided to try and mix it up a little. I'll probably fail miserably, but regardless, here's the first chapter. **

**(Naomi's POV)**

"If you could all just go straight through the corridor on the right and continue up to the left, you'll see computer room, go in and take a seat" A middle aged woman shouted as she ushered everyone towards the room.

You know, who knew going to a college open day would be so fucking shit, I mean isn't college meant to be exciting? Yet, here I am surrounded by fucking tossers who all seem to be only here to pick up girls, I wouldn't be interested in any of them if they paid me. There is girls here of course, all dressed like barbies who have no originality to them in the slightest, its just like school. Of course I can't brand everyone the same, there is some boys here who seem ok, and some girls who seem to have a brain cell, but the majority are tossers and barbies nonetheless. That's society today for you.

I took a seat in a computer room that had like 40 computers in it. Bit ridiculous really, is there actually any class that has 40 people in it? I'm sure their funds could go to something more necessary, no? A man, that seemed way too happy, maybe he's on something? Anyway back to the point, he came around and logged us into some chat thing, and he typed in a username for us because apparently it can't be anything too 'personal'. I mean, he gave me 'Blondie' because I'm a blonde, isn't that personal? Why the fuck are we even being logged into a chat? The last thing I need is for this college to be involved in some underground sex trafficking ring.

"Right everyone, click the log in button and you'll be matched at random with someone else in the room. Do not give any personal information, name, age, address...you know the drill. Talk about the courses you're interested in and whats not" The man, who's name I now know is Doug smiled.

I sighed and hit the log in button and a few seconds later_ 'You have now been matched with a partner'_ appeared on top of the chat screen. Literally all I can think of this is it being some creepy underground college chat room, that I'd rather not take part in to be quite honest. I came here to check out the courses, not to sit and have a chat with some tosser and as I'm looking around the room, that's all I can see. I just hope to fuck I haven't been paired with any of the plastics over there or their cronies. Yes, I stole that from mean girls but that's exactly what they're like. I bet they even have a burn book, or probably something worse.

Blondie: "Is it just me or is this like some seedy underground college chat room? I'm just waiting for some men to come in and offer us all modeling contracts and ship us off to another country..." I typed into the chat, maybe I'll at least get someone with a sense of humor.

LilRed: "I'd have to agree with you, but while we're waiting for the men, why not get into the 'seedy chat'? So...what are you wearing?;)" Great, I got someone with a sense of humor, but he's a tosser.

Blondie: "Great! They pair me with a tosser who only thinks with his cock..."

LilRed: "That's not a pretty fair assessment. One: You don't even know me. Two: Who say's I have a cock?"

Blondie: "Well...have you?"

LilRed: "Rule number one Blondie...No sharing any personal information, and I think telling you whether I have a cock or not is pretty personal, dont'cha think?"

Blondie: "Smartarse tosser, who may or may not have a cock...is that a fair assessment?"

LilRed: "See that's the problem with people today, they judge too quick. Like right now, if I was to judge you, which I'm not but if I was, I'd have to say you're a sarcastic bitch... but since I don't know you, I'm not going to judge..."

Blondie: "That's just like saying no offense to someone before you offend them... regardless, I get your point. So come on, say something to change my opinion..."

LilRed: "I'm 16 and from Bristol.."

Blondie: "How exactly does that prove you're not a smartarse tosser?"

LilRed: "It doesn't, it means I'm trusting you to not be some crazy serial killer who'll hunt me down..."

Blondie: "That's the problem with trust though, isn't it? People either break it or use it against you..."

LilRed: "Are you telling me you're a serial killer, who is in fact going to hunt me down? Because if you are, I'd really rather you didn't do that..."

Blondie: "No..."

LilRed: "Trust issues...I'd have never guessed..."

Blondie: "What the hell does that mean?"

LilRed: "It means, just by talking to you now on this, you seem very defensive or something. Not willing to talk about yourself...which would lead me to think you have trust issues, though, I'm sure you have your reasons but you should let that go...I can see it now, you with your blonde hair, sitting on your couch ten years from now, surrounded by cats..."

Blondie: "Who said I have blonde hair?"

LilRed: "Your username..."

Blondie: "Right...plus I don't like cats so that's unlikely.."

LilRed: "It'll become your reality if you don't learn to trust..."

Blondie: "Fucking hell! Ok, I believe you, you're not a tosser..."

LilRed: "Underlying anger issues?"

Blondie: "Are you always this annoying?"

LilRed: "You seem to inspire it in me..."

Blondie: "Great, that's good to know. When can we leave?"

LilRed: "Three minutes, we completely missed the point of this chat..."

Blondie: "Bit late now...

LilRed: "What's your email?"

Blondie: "That's personal..."

LilRed: "Clearly...trust is this amazing thing, you should try it..."

Blondie: "Oh for fuck sake! My email has my name in it..."

LilRed: "Everyone has more than one email.."

Blondie: "blondie2012 at hotmail .com "

LilRed: "Very original :P"

Blondie: "Its an old one I used for...actually why am I even explaining!"

LilRed: "Who knows...Time to go though, I'll email you. In the meantime, I'd work on those trust and anger issues..."

_LilRed had left the chat._

So much for talking about courses, then again, I'm sure we weren't the only ones though. I grabbed my bag and phone off the table and stood up to leave. Of course 'the plastics' were standing chatting up boys, don't think its only me that calls them that. The whole school does it, they probably call themselves it. I turned to leave and walked straight into a boy who was standing behind me. Sandy brown hair, cheeky grin...and he's a tosser. He goes to my school, James Cook, or just Cook as he's known as. Tries it on with everyone, and has probably slept with most of the school.

"Sorry, didn't see you there" I muttered.

"No problem babe, fancy a grand tour of this fine establishment? There's an amazing janitors closet up the hall" He smirked.

"Not in a million years mate" I laughed.

"Wouldn't waste your time on her Cook, she's a fucking loser" A voice said behind me. Of course none other than one of the Fitch twins, Katie to be exact.

"Well, at least I have some brain cells Katie. As usual, always a pleasure" I smiled before turning to to leave.

"Don't talk to me like that, bitch!" She snapped. "There's four of us and one of you"

"Woah, hang on, you can count?" I asked pretending to sound shocked. four other girls who were just packing up their stuff in the room started laughing, which of course only annoyed Katie more.

"I'll fucking get you Campbell!"

"Yeah, you better watch!" One of the girls beside Katie bit.

"Look forward to it" I smiled before turning and leaving.

I went out and got in my car to go home. It's only a small Peugeot 206, but its nice and neat so it does the job. I started the engine and left it running for a few minutes so the car could heat up before I started driving. I seen Katie and her little crew coming through the doors and making their way over to their cars, the other Fitch twin, Emily I think her name is started arguing with Katie and refused to get in the car by the looks of things. Katie didn't seem bothered and just got in the car and left, leaving her sister to start walking in the rain.

_Don't do it Naomi!_

"Fuck it" I muttered to myself as I rolled down my window and slowed down beside her. "Want a lift?" I offered. She looked a little shocked to see me there and stopped walking completely.

"No, I'm fine thanks" She said giving me a small smile before she started walking again.

"It's pissing rain, come on get in" I said as I threw the passenger door open.

"Are you sure?" She asked skeptically.

"Would I have offered if I wasn't sure?"

"Right" She nodded before running around the side of the car to get in. "Thanks" She smiled once she got her seat belt on.

"Sure" I nodded.

"You're not going to like, jump me and leave me in a ditch or something are you?"

"No" I laughed. "I won't leave you in a ditch, the woods seems more realistic and much easier to find than having to go looking for a suitable ditch"

"Well, at least you've thought it through" She giggled. "It's just this turn up here"

"I know, I've left you home before" I shrugged.

"You have?" She asked confused.

"You were wasted, I doubt you remember"

"When?"

"I don't know, a few months ago?"

"Oh? Well, thanks"

"It was either pull you into my car or let the two tossers holding you up take you home...so.."

"Oh, shit...thanks, I know you don't like me so..." She muttered as I pulled up at her house.

"Don't take it personally, I just don't like people in general" I smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind" She laughed. "Thanks for the lift... fuck sake, here's Katie. I'll let you go before she comes out. See you around"

I don't know what it is about her that just makes you want to help her, not that she needs it much, she can be like Katie when she wants to be. She's not exactly like her though, anytime I see her at a party she looks like she's there because she has to be, not because she wants to be. She works in school whereas the only thing Katie works at is pulling. Who knows though, maybe they are both exactly the same, Emily is just probably quieter about it. She does seem to just do what Katie says though, not that I like watch them or anything, its just everyone knows them, or Katie anyway. Which means everyone is always talking about 'the plastics' I must have to hear about them in conversations at least three times a day.

When I got home, mum of course wanted to know about my day so I gave her the short 'it was fine' version. The college itself doesn't seem too bad actually, the courses seem decent. I could study there before UNI anyway, anything has to be better than the school I'm in now. Not that its particularly bad or anything, I have friends and stuff, its just too much like a stereotypical school. There's only so much of that shit you can take.

I sat on my bed and pulled open my laptop to check my Facebook, nothing new or exciting as usual. Some friend requests from people I don't know, probably thinking I'm actually Naomi Campbell using a fake picture, you'd be amazed how many of those I get. Its fucking ridiculous, like really why would she have a picture of a 16 year old as her profile picture. Idiots. I clicked into my email and seen I had a new one from 'MaydayLover' which I'm guessing is something to do with Mayday parade.

_Hey, _

_It's LilRed...but I'm sure you knew that. _

_So since we missed the whole point of the chat today, why not tell me about the courses you like? _

_Maybe you'll even realize I'm not a smartarse tosser, aye?:) _

_Oh, and yes, 'MaydayLover' is a reference to Mayday Parade...its an old Email, ok...don't judge! _

Since Doug gave the username LilRed, I'm guessing whoever I'm talking to is small and has red hair. Plus, by the smiley, I'm assuming its a girl, though, boys use them too..so its hard to tell. Though 'MaydayLover' has to be a girl...right? Fuck it, I'll just ask, there aren't any rules here so she/he can just tell me.

_Hey, _

_Courses...Hmm... Journalism is what I think I want to do, but I'm really interested in Law too, so maybe I'll try work it so I can manage both, take one as an evening course or something. What about you? _

_I actually like Mayday Parade, Jamie All Over is one of my favorites by them. Well, in my opinion, its one of their best songs in general. _

_Isn't it a little weird using email? This is 2013 after all..._

I hit send and closed down my laptop, I can email from my phone anyway, technology is an amazing thing. It's funny when you're talking to someone online, especially when you don't know them, it's just easier to talk about yourself. Especially me, I don't exactly tell people much about myself, I'm quite reserved I guess you could say, which my mum thinks is 'bloody ridiculous' since I'm only 16. Apparently I should be carefree and out having fun or some shit, now don't get me wrong, I go out to party's, I talk and have fun but mainly I just focus on school. Anything to get me out of here that little bit quicker, Bristol isn't so bad, its just not so great either...there's not exactly much here. London... now that's more my type of place.

**A/N: So there it was folks...let me know what you think. Worth continuing? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing/following etc! I will be doing Emily's POV soon, maybe even the next chapter, I'll see how it goes :)**

**(Naomi's POV - The next day)**

"Naomi, get up, you'll be late" Mum shouted up from downstairs.

School really is such an inconvenience, I just want to sleep, is that too much to ask? I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed before making my way downstairs for breakfast. Mum handed me a bowl of cereal and just as I sat down Kieran strolled in, he's mum's boyfriend. Teaches at the college I went to yesterday. He's not too bad, mum likes him and he treats her right, she could do a lot worse I guess. She_ has_ done a lot worse. You should have seen our house about three months ago, she was all for this communal living bullshit.

That all came to an end once I put my foot down. Waking up in bed, where I sleep _naked_ might I add, with a mans foot in my mouth was really the last straw for me. The man smelled like he hadn't washed in months and was calling himself the messiah. Mum gave in and fucked them all out, luckily she met Kieran not long after so that seems to be keeping her somewhat sane, well as sane as she can be. My phone beeped beside me so I picked it up and seen I had a new email, I didn't get a reply last night.

_Hey, _

_Journalism and Law... interesting. What made you want to do that? I'm not sure yet, leaning towards photography. My mum doesn't want me doing it though, apparently 'I'd be wasting my time and effort with something so mindless and stupid' Sound's great doesn't she? According to her I should be a doctor or like you, a lawyer... What makes her think I'd have the head for either is beyond me. _

_That's one of my favourites too! My summer before UNI will hopefully be spent working in California, maybe I'll get to see that sunset they're singing about and get a picture of it if I'm lucky! _

_Woah, really? It's 2013? Who knew?;) You were reluctant enough to give me your email, I didn't want to push for your number, but feel free to give me it. Do you go to Bristol Heights? _

Well her mum sounds like a very encouraging person. I just typed out a quick reply because I'm running late as it is.

_Hey, _

_I hate injustice and I like to write. She sounds very encouraging... you should do what you want to do though, its your life at the end of the day. If you want to do photography, do it. It's definitely not mindless and stupid. _

_Seeing that sunset is definitely on my bucket list! Going to Las Vegas to get lost in the bright lights doesn't sound too bad either, though New York has bright lights too and that might be more my scene. _

_And you called me sarcastic... I'll give you my number purely because it takes me ages to type on this email app! 0876637485 and I do in fact go to Bristol Heights, now that I've shared that bit of information will you tell me if you're a boy or a girl?_

I grabbed my bag and car keys before heading out the door. It only takes me ten minutes to drive to school, so I wasn't actually late. I quickly went to my locker and the straight to English, my friend Effy was there in our seats already. People actually think she doesn't say much, but really she doesn't shut up. She's just quiet in school, well not quiet as such. She doesn't waste her words is a better way to put it.

"Get dressed in the dark Campbell?" Katie scoffed.

"Do your makeup in the dark?" I shot back and she quickly pulled out her phone and checked herself, just like I knew she would.

If there's one thing I don't do, its take shit of Katie Fitch or any of her self obsessed friends. People in this place are either scared shitless of them or practically bow down to them. There's Katie, who I already told you about, there's Rachel, who's just a bitch in general, there's Aoife, who really hasn't got a brain in her head, bless her, then there's Emily, who... well I don't actually know. She's pretty quiet. They're always followed around by a group of boys, Cook, Ethan, Jesse and two others who I don't know the names off.

"Alright girls" Freddie smiled as he sat down on front of us with JJ.

"Hey Fred's" I said returning the smile.

They're me and Effys other close friends, its usually just us four. We hang with Panda and Thomas sometimes too though, if we go to parties or anything they come along. Our teacher came in and started class, I love English, its my favourite subject, probably because I do really well in it. I love to write, not particularly stories but I love to write nonetheless. The class went pretty fast, not without some smart remarks from Katie when the teacher read out my story. She really thinks she bothers me, when really I couldn't give a flying fuck what she thinks of me.

Once lunch came around we went, got food and sat in the canteen. Today's lunch is chicken curry and it doesn't look healthy or safe to eat in the slightest. I mean should there be bits of fluff on it? I think fucking not. I pushed it aside and went to the vending machine for a fruit salad instead, at least they do be fresh. Thank god for the new regulations that meant we got freshly stocked fruit in the vending machines every morning because the food that does be made for us is rarely edible. Just as I sat back down my phone vibrated, so I pulled it out of my pocket, I didn't know the number so I assume it must be 'LilRed or MaydayLover' it would be a lost easier if I had a name to go on.

_'Just mine or is your lunch not edible either?'_

_'Well should there be fluff on it? I'm settling for a fruit salad and by the looks of it so is half of the school!' _

_'That's exactly what I'm eating. At least its fresh... to answer your question earlier though...I'm a girl...so no, I don't have a cock..' _

_'Good to know, kind of figured. You text like a girl. Do I get a name?' _

_'No, you don't get a name! It's a lot more fun not knowing who you are, that way I get to figure it out' _

_'You think you can figure out who I am?' _

_'I have full confidence I'll be able to figure out who you are. Blonde hair, sarcastic, no cock... that narrows it down to like, what, nearly every girl in the school?:P' _

_'Good luck with that!" _

I put my phone back in my pocket when the bell rang. Well I know now its a girl I'm talking to, but that's pretty much all I have to go on. She seems cool though, she likes Mayday Parade, so that's cool in my books and she's interested in travel. I could definitely be friends with her. As the day went on, the last three classes started to drag, why Katie is in all my classes is beyond me. Isn't being in the same school punishment enough? She has the cheek to criticize what I'm wearing, skinny ripped jeans, a loose white tshirt and wine tight fit hoodie, whereas she's wearing a skirt that barely covers her arse and a top that just about covers her tits. Honestly there should be regulations for her alone when it comes to what she wears!

By last class I was ready to go home and just sleep. Geography's just not interesting, History I like but Geography...no. Me and Effy pretty much just sat with our heads on the desk, the teacher doesn't even seem to be bothered nobody pays attention anymore. I don't even think he likes teaching the subject, he couldn't be any less enthusiastic if he tried.

"Right..." Mr. Gardner said as he clapped his hands together. I'm pretty sure he just done that to wake us up. "We need to get started on our end of year field study"

"You do realize it's not the end of the year sir, right?" Someone piped up from behind me.

"Yes, I'm well aware thank you very much. It will take time to do, so we need to get started"

"What do we have to do?" Freddie asked.

"Go out and do a river survey. The survey itself will only take a day but filling everything in and getting the written bit done will take time. I'll be pairing you up"

He went through the register and started pairing people up, as long as I don't get a plastic I'll be happy. I'd like to actually do well and its not like any of them are particularly interested in their work. Effy got put with Emily, that's not too bad, she does good in school, which is more than I can say for the people she hangs out with. I got put with Jake, he's nice enough so its not so bad.

Once school was over I went and put my stuff in my locker and then out to my car. We have to go out to do our river survey on Friday and since we have to get into the river I need to go and buy wellies. I ran into penny's and just grabbed a multicolored striped pair, they'll do the job, and I got some welly socks, just for good measure.

As soon as I got home I sat down at the table and sent a text to 'MaydayLover' while mum finished making dinner.

_'Hey, how was your day? Other than the inedible lunch of course...'_

_'You know, it was shaping up to be an ok day but my mum just gave us dinner and that's inedible too... beetroot soup, really who eats that... eww! Yours?'_

_'That sounds... disgusting, there's no other word! My day was decent, at least my dinner will be edible :P'_ Did I just put a smiley? I don't do smileys... Ughh... fuck it.

_'My dad ordered pizza so I wont starve :P Other words for that soup though... Abominable, Repulsive, Nauseating... need I go on?'_

_'You're smart. That gives me something else to go on... Likes Mayday Parade, is into photography, smart and you have red hair...'_

_'I never said I have red hair, he chose that username for me because I had on red converse :P' _

_'Damn! So what colour hair do you have?' _

_'Brown. Though now that you mention it, Red might be nice, different..' _

_'Go for it. Can always dye it back :)' _Ughh... I used another smiley. What is wrong with me...

_'I wouldn't want to give my mum a hear attack. God forbid I look anyway different than what she deems as normal' _

_'Fuck what she thinks. Its your hair, you have to wear it. If you want to go red, then do it. If you want to do photography, then do it...' _

_'Very strong-willed aren't you. You mustn't take any shit...'_

_'I don't see the reason why I should. People shouldn't make decisions for you, its just how it is, and you shouldn't let them' _

_'Don't teach any 'Learn to take no shit' classes do you? Have to go, 'no phone at the table' and all that...' _

_'Enjoy... yes I'm being sarcastic...' _

I put my phone down when mum put dinner on the table. Kieran was late as usual, so we just ate without him, he can heat his up or something. I'm really interested in getting to know 'MaydayLover' and I'm not sure why... I mean she _is_ a girl. Maybe its because I don't actually know her, I don't know who she is. I mean for all I know its fucking Effy... though Effy never showed any interest in photography or Mayday Parade, but that's besides the point. Whoever I'm talking to seems really cool though, and interesting.

**A/N: Ok, so I know its still a bit boring, but its going to get interesting when Naomi and Emily actually start to talk...in person. Still not sure the direction of this, I didn't plan it before I wrote the first chapter so I'm still just 'winging it' so to speak :) Let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here it is... Emily's POV!**

**(Emily's POV)**

"Emily! Hurry up, we have to go! Rachel is picking us up today!" Katie shouted up the stairs.

"Fuck off! I'll drive, just go ahead!" I shouted back.

"No, Emily! Just hurry up!"

Fuck sake! Can I do anything myself in this house? Can't make a single fucking decision, I'm surprised Katie hasn't wanted to approve of what I'm wearing. She's going to freak when she see's I have Skinny jeans and a hoodie on. For once, I'd just like to dress the way I want to dress and not the way she wants me to. My mum is no better, tells me to just listen to Katie because she's had boyfriends, so she _must_ know how I could get one. Bitch.

I pulled on my converse and made my way downstairs where Katie was waiting. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she seen what I had on.

"Emily! What the fuck are you wearing? Go change!"

"You look nice, love" Dad smiled at me as he walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks dad" I said returning the smile. God if it wasn't for him I don't know how I'd cope in this house.

A horn beeped outside so we grabbed our bags and left. The journey to college didn't go without Rachel expressing her disgust for what I was wearing. God I swear their all superficial tossers. All they care about is making sure they look good, which let me assure you, most of the time they don't. They only get boys because their skirts show half their arse.

When we got to school we walked inside, I went to my locker while Katie and Rachel went to find Aoife. Effy was standing by my locker, probably wanting to talk about the Geography, though we can't actually talk about anything until we do the river survey tomorrow.

"Hey Effy" I smiled as I opened my bag. She looked at me, then away and back again.

"Oh, Emily. Sorry I didn't recognize you" She laughed.

"Yeah well, I decided to dress myself this morning" I shrugged.

"My brothers having a party in mine Friday, you should come"

"Isn't your brother Tony?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well he's in college so wont it be full of college kids?"

"Yeah and people from here. I'm sure your sister is going but I thought I'd invite you myself"

"Oh, well thanks. Yeah, I'll try come" I smiled.

When I closed my locker and turned around I seen Naomi Campbell walking towards us. The girl is fucking beautiful, like I mean actually beautiful. I've never seen anyone like her before and she has a great 'take no shit' attitude, at least she does when it comes to Katie. Her eye's are really, really, clear bright blue, its hard not to stare at them. Fuck, she's coming straight over and I'm staring. _Look away, Emily!_

"Everyone seems be talking about the party at the oh, so amazing Tony Stonems" Naomi laughed as she looked at Effy.

"Yeah, I was just inviting Emily" Effy nodded.

"Emily?" Naomi asked as she looked around. She done exactly what Effy done, looked at me, away from me and then back to me. "Didn't recognize you" She smiled. _Fuck, that smile. Don't blush! _"Dress yourself this morning?"

"Yeah, actually" I nodded.

"You should do it more often, you look nice" She smiled and then furrowed her eyebrows like she didn't mean to actually say it. Of course as soon as she told me I looked nice I blushed and probably went the colour of a tomato. I quickly looked down at my feet but I didn't miss the smirk on Effy's face.

"Thanks" I muttered as I kept my head down.

"Right, well we better get to class. See you around Emily" Effy smirked before walking off with Naomi. I'm not even going to lie, I watched her go. Naomi that is, not Effy.

I zipped my bag shut and made my way to English, there's ten minutes to spare but fuck it. Katie and the rest of them were already there, my usual seat beside Katie was free. I walked over and sat down, I expected her to make another comment on my outfit and of course, she did.

"I can't believe you wore that, actually I can't believe you own clothes like that!" She said in disgust.

"Katie, my whole wardrobe is full of clothes like this. It you that makes me wear yours" I sighed.

"I think you look fit, Emilio" Cook grinned.

"Don't encourage her Cook" Katie warned.

"Katie, from now on I'm dressing the way _I_ want. So just fuck off!" I snapped.

"What has you in such a bitchy mood, on your period or something?"

"Me, bitchy? Me? Oh, fuck it. I'm sitting up the front!" I sighed as I stood up.

"Emily, we have a reputation to keep!" She snapped.

"No, Katie. You have, quite frankly I couldn't give a fuck!" I said before walking and taking a seat up the front.

I pulled out my phone and decided to text 'Blondie' I'm determined to figure out who she is!

_'You're right, standing up for yourself feels good!'_

_'I'm always right :P Just seen someone do something that they I've been waiting for them to do for years! Is it weird I feel a little proud of them?' _

_'Not at all! What class are you in?' _

_'I'm not going to tell you that! For all I know, you're in my class. Could be even sitting beside me..' _I took a quick look around the room to see was anyone on their phones, of course, the whole fucking class was.

_'I guess I could be ;) You going to that party Friday?' _

_'I am indeed! You?' _

_'Think so! Maybe I'll figure out who you are by then!' _

_'By tomorrow? I think not. Anyway, like you said, I'm a sarcastic bitch. Probably wouldn't like me'_

_'I doubt you're like that all the time and with everyone!'_

_'You'd be amazed. Though in the event I do actually meet you in person, don't take it personally if I'm a bitch. I just don't like people :P' _I've heard that before, someone said it to me. I just can't remember who!

_'I'll keep that in mind :P Text you later, class is about to start!' _

Class didn't drag so much, it was ok. She told us about some books we could read and I'll definitely check them out. If there's one thing I enjoy, its reading. Books are the perfect escape, you can go anywhere. I'm pretty fond of Hogwarts myself but I do love going back in time to the 40's, 60's etc. When you live in my house, you_ need_ books.

Lunch came by pretty quickly, I took my usual seat at our usual table. I always sit near the edge, purely because I can see Naomi from here. She always sits with Effy, Freddie and JJ at the corner table. Pretty sure she caught me looking at her a few times but she never mentions it, thank fuck. Nobody knows I like Naomi, not even Katie. God forbid her_ twin_ is gay, what would people think? She's worse than my mum what it comes to keeping up appearances.

Lunch today is actually edible for a change, its pasta so they can't exactly fuck that up. Katie and the other girls wouldn't eat it, carbs and all that. Me, I couldn't give a fuck. I spend enough time in the gym to have to worry about what I eat or a better way to put it is I just don't care. If I'm hungry, which I am most of the time, I just eat. My phone vibrated on the table so I picked it up.

_'Edible food today! Wait, this is meant to be pasta...right?'_

_'Haha! Yes, its pasta, at least... I hope its pasta because I just ate it...'_

_'You actually eat then, that eliminates more people :P' _

_'I eat like a horse! One of my best and most attractive qualities as you can imagine!' _

_'I have a question...' _

_'Shoot!' _

_'Are you gay?'_ I panicked slightly when I read that, then I remembered this is someone who doesn't know who I am. So I can actually be honest about myself for a change.

_'Pretty sure I am. What about you?' _

_'I'm just me. Labels are for things, not people, right?' _

_'Exactly right! I literally want your attitude!' _

_'Sorry, I'm pretty attached to it :P' _

_'OMG tell me you just seen Mr. Barnes trip!'_

_'Too funny! There goes the bell, text you later!' _

I put my phone into my pocket and got up to go to class with Katie and the rest of them. Of course she _had_ to stop and say something to Naomi. She actually goes out of her way to try and annoy her, it never works though. Naomi gives back as good as she gets, I'm pretty sure that's what bothers Katie the most, the fact Naomi actually talks back.

Nobody and I mean nobody, can wear a loose band tshirt quite like she can. I can barely talk to her without sounding like an idiot, which is why I avoid conversation with her, well that and the fact she doesn't particularly like me. Not that I've ever done anything to change her mind, I'm sure everyone in this school thinks I'm just a quieter version of Katie. They couldn't be more wrong though.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and I don't actually have school tomorrow, we're going to do a river survey, then I have a party to go to. A party which 'Blondie' will be at. Though with the amount of blondes that will be there I'll never figure it out. Naomi will be there though, maybe with a bit of dutch courage I'll manage to string some coherent sentences together and talk to her.

"So girls, any plans for tomorrow night?" Mum asked as we ate dinner.

"Party at this really fit boys house! Its going to be full of college kids!" Katie said excitedly.

"Oh, sounds great!" Mum smiled. "Maybe you'll meet someone Emily" Oh for fuck sake, really? Is she actually trying to marry me off or something.

"Maybe" I shrugged.

"Mum, look what she wore to school! She wont meet a boy like that!" Katie scoffed. Good thing its not a boy I'm trying to get the attention of, isn't it.

"Emily, you should listen to Katie, she _is_ going to be doing fashion in college after all" Mum said proudly.

"Wow, fashion designer and a photographer in the family" I said knowing I'd get a reaction.

"Emily, are you still talking about that nonsense. What kind of career could you get from that?"

"One I enjoy! It's my life and I'll do what I want!" I said seriously. That felt good! 'Blondie' might just be onto something with this whole standing up for yourself business.

"Honestly Emily, I just hope you see sense before you throw your life away" Mum sighed.

"Well, I'm finished so I'm going upstairs. As always, I had a great time talking to you mum, you really listen to me" I said sarcastically before putting my dishes in the dishwasher and going upstairs.

I went into my room, one that I just got two months ago. Dad took everything out of his old office and let me have it, like I said, I wouldn't be able to cope here if it wasn't for him. He painted it yellow for me, not too bright, not too dark and put red brick wall paper along one wall. I have the posters and pictures that I want up and my books are on shelves, unlike when I shared a room with Katie. God forbid her friends seen any books in the room. I collapsed back on my bed and pulled out my phone.

_'I'm telling you, you're definitely onto something with this standing up for yourself business'_

_'Like is I said, I'm always right! Except when it comes to maths...' _

_'When I figure out who you are, I'll tutor you sometime :P Do you read?' _

_'I'll hold you to that! That I do, probably too much!' _

_'Favourite book?' _

_'Arghh... I hate that question! I won't lie, I'm quite fond of Harry Potter and The Hunger Games, you might even find Twilight on my shelves, I swear there not mine though... I've read The Great Gatsby, The Catcher In The Rye... You know what, I'll just say I don't have one. You?' _

_'Awh, why did you stop! Quite fond of Harry Potter myself! Haven't read The Hunger Games or Twilight, or seen the movies... I've read The Great Gatsby and The Catcher In The Rye too, I love those books that take you back in time like that. I don't have a favourite either, too hard to pick!' _

_'Read the books! Twilight and The Hunger Games... then watch the movies! Definitely read them though! I definitely would have liked to attend one of Gats's parties. Have you seen the movie yet?' _

_'I'll give them a read so! Just watched it the other night actually! Definitely does the book justice, I like how they focused on the whole point of the book. Some people think it's about Gats and Daisy, when its not. Have you seen it?' _

_'Yeah, I dragged my mum along when it came out, I'm so cool I know :) Really liked it! Going to give me a clue as to who to look out for tomorrow?' _

_'Yeah, just look for a girl with brown hair ;)' _

_'That's a great help... Got to go anyway, I'll see you tomorrow I guess... :P' _

I threw my phone down beside me on the bed. Who is this girl? She reads and seems to have a good taste in books, which I never get the chance to talk to anyone about because the only people I do be with only care about makeup and clothes. It would be nice to have a conversation with someone about music, books, films and whatever.

Who knows, maybe I'll meet someone at the party who'll actually want to have a conversation that doesn't consist of 'are you up for a shag?'. Then again, that could be just wishful thinking.

**A/N: Appreciate the reviews/follows/favourites everyone! Glad people are enjoying this!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Naomi's POV)**

The geography trip wasn't actually so bad, Jake knew what he was doing... or he seemed to at least and he's easy to get on with. He pretty much done everything that involved standing in the deep part of the river so I wouldn't have to get wet, even though I wouldn't have got wet anyway. Cook got sent back to the bus for pushing two girls in head first, it was actually pretty funny. Though, if it was me I would have drowned the fucker.

I couldn't help notice how Emily was so small that Effy had to do everything in the deep part, well not deep really, it didn't even go over my wellies but it would have soaked Emily. She's very... intriguing, one minute she seems to be quiet, now... she's talking back to Katie and kind of just doing what she wants. Anytime I hear her telling Katie to fuck off an involuntary smile spreads across my lips and I have to remind myself to stop.

Shes definitely not a bitch like I first thought, though I bet she can be fiery when she wants to be. She is related to Katie after all. Bitch though, is something she's not, from what I can make out anyway. I've noticed about six boys go up to her and ask if she wanted to go to Tony's party with them and she turned the last one down as politely as she turned down the first. Not that I was watching her or anything.

Now its 9.30pm and I'm standing in Effy's kitchen, drink in hand and looking around at all the people. The house is actually quite small, the bedrooms are a decent size but the kitchen and sitting room are pretty small, yet there seems to be over 200 people here. The garden is full, front and back. The last time I was in the sitting room I could barely move and every fucking tosser was using it as an excuse to rub up against me.

"Naomi Campbell, how the fuck are you!" A voice said from beside me. I turned to see Tony standing there with a smug grin on his face.

"No, Tony. I wont shag your friend Sid" I smiled as he pulled me into a hug.

"Oh go on, put the poor fucker out of his misery! I mean he standing over there staring at you like a lost puppy"

"Not a chance" I laughed. "Where's Eff?"

"She was in the sitting room about two minutes ago talking to a fucking mint red head!" He grinned.

"Red head? We don't know any red heads?" I laughed.

"Not like ginger, this is dyed...like actually red. Fucking hot if you ask me!"

"Right.." I nodded, trying to think of who it could be. "I'll go find her"

I made my way out of the kitchen only the find the sitting room was thankfully less occupied, I'm assuming most people are out the back at this stage. I looked around the room and seen Effy and Freddie leaning against the wall, talking to a red head who had her back to me. Must be someone from Tony's college or just some random who invited herself. There seems to be a lot of those here.

"Naomi!" Effy smiled when I got to them. "I was looking for you"

"You were looking for me? You're leaning against the wall Effy..." I said with an eye roll.

"What do you think of Emily's new hair?" She asked. It took a few seconds for the fact she said Emily to register. I tugged at her arm so she would turn to face me, and fuck me, red suits her!

"That really suits you, Emily!" I smiled and then quickly kicked myself internally for giving her a compliment and sounding so eager about it too. I don't do that and I could feel Effy looking at me with her trademark smirk.

"I- Uh- I- I-" Emily stuttered which made me smile even more. She closed her eyes and took a very obvious deep breath before looking at me and muttering a "Thanks".

I had to force myself not to giggle, she can never seem to actually string enough sentences to hold an actually full conversation. Though Effy told me she's really easy to talk to and they were talking plenty while doing the river survey. A small blush spread across her cheeks and I realized I was staring at her! _Fucking hell, Campbell! _

Cook appeared and handed the four of us a drink, Emily quickly took a long swig from the bottle and seemed to relax a little. I can't help but notice how the red brings out her brown eyes and... I'm fucking staring again! Jesus! She just changed her fucking hair for Christs sake, not exactly much to stare at her over.

"Red, I'm telling you... the hair... fucking mint" Cook grinned as he raked her eye's over her making me feel this unfamiliar feeling the pit of my stomach. It was only then I noticed Emily was on her phone and I realized mine wasn't in my pocket. _Fuck! _

I was just about to turn to go look for it when I heard the unmistakable voice of Tony Stonem shouting as he walked into the sitting room. Nobody was paying any attention though, they were either, too drunk, too stoned or too lost in the music. That or they just couldn't give a flying fuck.

"Naomi babe, left your phone in the kitchen and you got a text. Who's 'MaydayLover'? New boyfriend?" He teased as he held up my phone.

_OH MY GOD_, _SOMEBODY JUST KILL ME NOW!_

I was just about to lunge forward and grab my phone when Emily spit her drink everywhere, literally spit it...out of her mouth. Nearly soaked me while she was at it. Cook of course burst out laughing, Effy had her smirk back on her face while she looked between me and Emily, probably waiting for me to throw a fit because she nearly soaked me but I'm more interested in my phone at the minute.

I grabbed it from Tony and stuffed it in my pocket before telling him to fuck off. Thank god the sitting room is nearly empty and nobody seemed to be paying attention. 'MaydayLover' said she would be here so thank fuck the only other people in this room is in fact boys. I turned back to see Effy still smirking, Cook still laughing, Emily looked like she just seen a ghost and Freddie seemed to stoned to have noticed anything.

"Does Blondie have a boyfriend" Cook grinned.

"No, you tosser!"

"Who is it then?" He smirked.

"None of your business" I muttered. Though truth be known, I'd like to know who it is myself.

We fell into conversation about where Freddie gets his weed or something along the lines anyway. I wasn't really listening, I might smoke it the odd time but I couldn't give a fuck where it comes from. Effy was talking to Emily, who was actually talking might I add. Yet, when shes talking to me all that seems to come out is something along the lines off "I- I- Eh- Uh-" and I have no idea why. Shit maybe its because when she said I didn't like her I went and said Don't take it personally, I just don't like people.

I was actually being sarcastic, I wasn't being serious. If I didn't like her I would have gave her a lift home the other day, or brought her home in the state she was in when I seen two boys carrying her up the road. Admittedly I don't know why I got out of the car and took her off them, for all I knew they could have attacked me or something.

She just has this innocence about her all the time, even when she's telling Katie to fuck off, its there. If I'm being honest I guess I couldn't stand the thought of those two idiots taking that from her. Consensual sex, fine, go ahead, but there was no way she could have consented to anything in that state. I decided to take this time to be nice, we'll say its the alcohol I've consumed taking affect.

"You know, I do like you... well I don't exactly know you but I don't not like you" I said as I turned to face her. Her hand froze midway as she was bringing her bottle to her mouth. She turned slightly to face me and tilted her head slightly to the side as she furrowed her eyebrows a little.

"I thought you didn't like people?"

"I thought you couldn't form a coherent sentence while talking to me, but here we are" I said as I felt a grin spreading across my face. She giggled at that.

"Its not me talking, its the dutch courage I'm getting from the few drinks I've had" She laughed as she held up her bottle.

"Well Dutch, its nice to meet you" I said extending my hand which she shook with a tight lipped smile that quickly turned into a full on grin. "I'm impressed by the way"

"Why?"

"You standing up to Katie, I'm not going to lie... I've been waiting for you to do that for ages!"

"Really? Never thought you really knew who I was" She shrugged.

"Thinking about me, Fitch?" I asked as I cocked an eyebrow. "I'm joking. Everyone knows who you are"

"No, everyone knows who _Katie_ is" She corrected. "I'm the twin that just follows her around"

"No, you _were_ the twin that just followed her around. Now your the one with the much better dress sense and really cool hair!"

"I- Eh- Shit- Uh-"

"Oh, is Emily back now?" I teased.

"I don't know why I do that..."

"Clearly can't take a compliment, but let me tell you, I rarely throw them around so take it while you getting it" I laughed.

"She's right, I do ask her how I look and all I get is an 'ok I guess'" Effy chimed in.

The three of us fell into easy conversation about anything, everything and nothing at all. That was until Katie came in and dragged Emily off somewhere, apparently some fit bloke likes her and Emily just has to shag him or some shit. She just rolled her eyes and handed me her drink before letting her sister pull her off somewhere.

It was about 2am when I had enough, I was tired and I couldn't seem to get tipsy let alone drunk. I said bye to Effy and made my way outside, the garden was full of people passed out, getting sick and some people just leaning against the wall or sitting down. I seen a flash of red as I looked around and stopped completely.

Emily was leaning against the wall, trying to push past a guy who clearly was trying to get her to stay talking or whatever. She looked about as wasted as last time I seen her leaving a party, maybe even more so. I stood and watched for a few seconds, about to keep walking to my car when I seen him press her up against the wall. "Fuck sake" I mumbled to myself before walking over.

"Jesus Christ, Eddie! What the fuck are you playing at!" I snapped when I noticed it was one of the boys from the schools football team, me and him never got along.

"What? She said she needed some air so, she's getting some" He said, winking as he uttered the last three words. Ughh... someone give me a bucket.

"Just fuck off, will you" I sighed as I pushed him off her. "Did you give her something!" I snapped when I seen her eyes.

"Just an E, nothing much" He shrugged.

"You fucking idiot! You can't just slip people that shit!" I half shouted as I wrapped an arm around Emily to hold her up.

"Everyone's on them in there!" He defended.

"One of them can kill you! How do you know she hadn't already took one?"

"If she had, she wouldn't have said no to a shag" He said smugly.

"I'll be sure to tell her parents that when I drop her off..."

"What? No, you can't! Do you know who her dad is!"

"No?"

"Rob Fitch! Don't say anything ok!" He panicked as he ran off. Tosser.

It took me about ten minutes to get Emily the 15 steps to my car. She might be light and small but supporting myself and someone who keeps falling to the side isn't easy. I put her into the passenger side of my car, put the belt on her and checked her pockets for house keys. I found some and kept them in my hand, she was passed out by the time we got to hers.

I looked over at the house, it was in darkness except for the hall light and wasn't sure if anyone was up still or not. For all I know her mum and dad wait up for them to get home. I contemplated bringing her back to mine but then she would probably be in shit for not coming home so I just helped her out of the car and practically carried her to her door.

I unlocked the door and closed its quietly behind me before carrying her up the stairs like a parent would carry a sleeping child. Of course being the genius I am, I never thought about the rooms, all the doors were closed and I'll be fucked if I'm opening a door that goes into her parents room. I slightly shook her and asked which room, she swung her arm to the left which only had one door so I slowly opened it and seeing as it was empty I walked over and put her on the bed.

Once I pulled off her shoes I grabbed the blanket that was at the end of the bed instead of lifting her again to put the duvet over her. Once she was wrapped in the blanket and didn't seem to need to get sick or anything I started to tip toe out of the room.

"Naomi.." A whisper came from behind me.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks.."

"No problem" I smiled, even though her eyes were still closed and she couldn't see me.

"Its me by the way.."

"What is?"

I repeated myself three times but when I got no answer I just closed her door and quietly left. It didn't take me long to get home, of course once I did I was left wondering not only why I brought Emily home but why I complimented her. Regardless of what I think of her that is not normal Naomi Campbell behavior. But before I could think about it anymore I decided to close my eye's and try to sleep before my brain does what it does best. Over think and over analyze.

**A/N: Appreciate the reviews everyone! Glad you're still enjoying the story!:) Emily's POV in the next chapter maybe? Oh and before you get all excited, I think Emily is going to keep the fact she now knows its Naomi to herself, who knows, maybe she'll work it to her advantage!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Emily's POV) **

Well, the party was _eventful_. I found out 'Blondie' is none other than Naomi fucking Campbell! Yes, the one I've had a huge crush on for like, well as long as I can remember. Now that I know, I feel so fucking stupid for not figuring it out myself. I mean blonde and sarcastic, who else is that going to be? After I so attractively spit my drink everywhere, I took a few minutes to compose myself before deciding to grow a pair, figuratively speaking of course.

I know and she doesn't, so maybeI can work this to my advantage. Get to know her a bit better and vice versa, though she did tell me last night she doesn't _not_ like me. That still doesn't exactly means she likes me either though! She brought me home too, at least... I think she did. I vaguely remember her in my room.

Most exciting piece of news? When I asked was she gay she said she doesn't do labels... so she could be into girls. Maybe not me, but still, I can work on that. I took the weekend to work on my confidence, yes I was talking to myself in the mirror. Talking to Naomi in sentences that go something like "I- Uh- Er-" is definitely not going to impress her. Actually, she did say she was impressed by me standing up to Katie, and she likes my hair! Little does she know, I done both things because if her.

Now, its 8:50am and I'm sitting in English waiting for class to start. Naomi is sitting two desks to my left, next to Effy as usual. I'm sitting next to Aoife who is blabbering on about some boy she met at the party. I'm not even listening to be honest, I'm too busy leaning back in my seat, trying to not make it obvious I'm looking at Naomi. She looks really nice today, her hair is curled, shes wearing leggins with a loose white tshirt and leather jacket with converse. It's just when I look up a little I realize Effy is looking at me, looking at Naomi. Great. _Look away!_

"Emily!" Effy said as she caught my arm on my way to home economics.

"Yeah?"

"A few of us are going to the cinema later, you should come"

"You want me to go with you's?" I asked confused.

"Could always use a new person to add to our boring group" She grinned. "Naomi's going. Meet us there at 8" She said before walking off.

Great, she definitely caught me staring, why else would she have thrown in the 'Naomi's going'. Shit, I hope she doesn't say anything. She didn't exactly give me the option to say no either, so I guess I'm going the cinema later. Not that I'm complaining, I get to spend time with Naomi...or creepily sit staring at her. The girl is just captivating, I mean have you seen her eyes?

I started reading the hunger games like she recommended too, its actually really good. I'd never in my life have pegged her for the Twilight type though, isn't that some sappy romantic shit? Guess you can't judge a book by its cover right, and her personality clearly isn't as tough as she makes it out to be. We all have our walls up I guess. I just have to figure out how to break hers down.

At lunch I took my usual seat after I got myself a fruit salad, the food here is definitely a no go today. Katie and Rachel were having a bitching session about some girl who's apparently sleeping with half the school, which I'm sure is fucking impossible considering the amount of people that go here. Honestly, have they nothing better to talk about? I looked up and seen Naomi on her phone and sure enough mine vibrated a few seconds later.

_'You going on the Ski trip?' _Ski trip? What fucking Ski trip?

_'What Ski trip?'_

_'The whole year is allowed to go, which I'm assuming includes you. My class got told about it in English' _No wonder I didn't hear about it, I was too busy looking at her.

"Hey Katie, did you hear about the Ski trip?" I asked interrupting her and Rachel's conversation.

"Of course I heard and of course I'm going, so are you. We're all going" She said before turning back to Rachel.

_'Oh, turns out I was told about it and just wasn't paying attention. I'm going :) You?'_

_'Of course I'm going! Not to make you feel bad or anything but I'm pretty good on the slopes ;)' _

_'Tell me who you are and I'll race you, I'm not too bad myself :P' _

_'Not a chance. You can figure that out for yourself!' _

You know, I wonder what her reaction would actually be if I told her its me? Would she freak and not want to talk to me again or would she be fine with it. I wonder would she keep the fact I told her I'm gay to herself? Fucking hell, I'd be disowned by my mother and Katie would throw a fit in case people thought she was gay too. Its just not exactly a good option for me to say anything while I'm living at home. The closet is doing just fine for now anyway.

After school I went home, had dinner and changed. As usual the conversation with my mother was riveting...note the sarcasm. I never even asked Effy what we're going to see, then again I didn't exactly get a chance. I went into the garage and pulled the cover off my most prized possession, my scooter. Sure, my car is fine, but nothing can beat my scooter. Its beat up and old, but its mine. I rarely get to drive it, apparently any reputation I have will go to shit if I go to school on it. So my mother says anyway, which is why she bought me a car.

I pulled up outside the cinema, took off my helmet and made my way inside. I seen Effy and JJ leaning up against the wall so I made my way over to them. JJ looked surprised to see me so I'm guessing Effy didn't tell him she invited me.

"Emily, w-what are you d-doing here?" JJ asked.

"I invited her" Effy shrugged casually. "You have a motorbike?" She asked as she looked at my helmet in my hands.

"No" I laughed. "Just a scooter"

"Hey fuckers let- Emily?" I turned to see Naomi and Freddie standing there looking at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"Hey" I said giving them a sheepish smile.

"I invited her, now lets get going. The movie wont watch itself" Effy said as she walked towards the ticket booth.

We got tickets and popcorn before going in to sit down. Effy was walking on front of me until she stopped and let me go ahead, which meant I was sitting beside Naomi. You know, me and Effy could really get along. She actually talks, which is weird. Pretty sure everyone thinks she doesn't say much. We ended up settling on American Hustle, Naomi made an argument about how anything with Jennifer Lawrence in it_ has_ to be good. I can definitely see her being a lawyer.

The movie was actually pretty good, Freddie and Effy didn't seem too impressed but JJ and Naomi seemed to like it.

"So Emily, opinion?" Naomi asked as she held the door for me to go out.

"It was good, I liked it" I smiled.

"Finally, someone who knows a good film when they see one" She smirked, turning towards Effy.

"Oh shut up, you just always pick boring ones" Effy laughed as I pulled on my helmet.

"Have you a bike?" Naomi asked a little confused.

"A scooter" I shrugged.

"Is that it?" She asked nodding towards my scooter with a grin on her face.

"Yes, and don't even think about laughing at it. Its my pride and joy!"

"I was actually going to say its cool. How come you don't take it to school?"

"Apparently my reputation would be shot.." I said with an eye roll.

"Naomi, you ready?" Freddie shouted. I hadn't even realized they were all at the end of the street getting into his car.

"I can give you a ride if you like? Pretty sure I owe you one, or three... thanks by the way, for the other night"

"Don't mention it. So, how good are you at driving this thing?"

"Hop on and find out" I smirked as I lifted the seat and took out the spare helmet.

"I'm getting a ride with Emily!" She shouted up to Freddie as she pulled on the helmet. "If you kill me, I'll haunt you, Fitch!"

We both climbed on, and of course I never thought about the fact she would have to have her arms around me. Jesus, should I be getting a fuzzy feeling from having her arms around my waist? This feels like I'm drunk driving, here's hoping I don't actually crash. That would definitely lower any possibility of her liking me. It didn't take long to get to her house, and as soon as she got off the bike I wanted her back on it with her arms back around me. Fuck, I really am hopeless aren't I.

"Thanks for the ride" She smiled as she handed me my helmet.

"Anytime. Any excuse to drive around on this for a little bit longer"

"Take it to school, honestly, it's cool. Are you going on that Ski trip?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Of course I am! If you're lucky I'll give you a race, well that's if Katie lets you come in the vicinity of me. I wouldn't want to hurt your rep" She laughed.

"Oh fuck off" I scoffed. "I'll race you, and win" I said confidently.

"We'll see. Anyway I better get in before my mum comes out and drags you inside for a cup of tea. Tell your lovely sister I said hello" She grinned before turning and walking up her drive.

**A/N: Sorry, this is kind of just a filler. More college assignments already, oh the joys. There will be some 'progress' between these two soon. I just want to build a bit of a friendship before I do anything else. Oh, quick note: I have Katie kind of painted as the bitch, but that's _not_ how I seen her character in Skins and I don't think that's how she'll stay throughout this story :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**This story would be much easier for me to write if I could actually write in the third person, but unfortunately I severely struggle with it so we're stuck with POV's!  
**

**(Naomi's POV - A few days later)**

Computer class. Is it actually necessary? Its the 21st century, doesn't everyone know how to use computers. We're sitting here and he wants us to play a typing game, play a fucking typing game! What are we 6? I thought to myself as I text'd 'MaydayLover', a name really would be nice. Its been what, a few weeks now since I started texting her and I still don't know who she is. Though I don't actually know much about her other than we have stuff in common and she's smart.

_'You going to that party tonight?'_ She could be a little more specific, there's probably about ten parties tonight.

_'That's not exactly specific...However I am going to A party!' _

_'All I know is its in kingscourt. I don't know who's throwing it so that's as specific as I can get...'_

_'Well yes, I am going. You?'_

_'I am indeed. I'll be keeping the drinking to a minimum though. Got wasted at the last party I was at' _

_'We all say that :P Fuck it, drink until you're drunk. Its a party, if your too fucked I'm sure someone will bring you home!' _

_'Having to be brought home isn't exactly a very attractive quality now is it?' _

_'Oh I don't know. I brought someone home from Stonems party, wasn't_ so_ bad. As in brought them home, not brought them home with me. I don't like, take advantage of drunk people...' _

_'I know what you meant haha! I hope whoever you took home thanked you!' _

_'She did, about a million times! Anyway, class is over so adios!' _

Effy linked her arm in mine and dragged me to the canteen for lunch. Oh look, edible food. There's a shock... and its pizza. Isn't there like some healthy eating regulations now? Fuck it, its pizza...I love pizza. We grabbed our trays and made our way back to the table where Freddie, JJ, Panda and Thomas already where.

I was in the middle of having an argument with Freddie about the weed he gets when someone slid in the seat beside me. I looked to my left and seen Emily sitting down with her lunch, before anyone of us even said anything Effy pipped up.

"Decided to take me up on my offer then" She said with her smirk firmly in place.

"Well like you said, the conversation here has to be better than it is over there and if I have to listen to one more comment about the fact I'm eating carbs, I'll blow my brains out" Emily smiled.

"Naomi, I really don't see whats wrong with my weed. The dealer is great, I get all my shit off him" Freddie said as he went back to our conversation.

"That's all it is Freddie, shit. I mean fuck sake it tastes like shit, if I can tell surely you can. You're wasting you're money.."

"She's right. It tastes like shit" Effy chimed in. "Get a new dealer and solve your problem"

"Try this" Emily smiled as she leaned across the table and dropped a joint on front of him. He quickly grabbed it and put it in his pocket.

"You smoke weed?" I asked with wide eyes. I mean fucking hell, she just doesn't seem the type.

"You've seen who I live with right? We all need to relax every now and then... Its Cooks stuff by the way, if you like it"

Freddie was already up and off the chair, he just gave her a nod and walked off through the canteen doors. The rest of us fell into conversation about the party that we're going to later. Emily was taking stuff out of her bag to find her locker keys when I noticed a Catching Fire book...she's reading the hunger games. She's just full of surprises, definitely not who I thought she was and we seem to have a good bit in common. Which is weird considering me and Katie are always at each others throats.

Speaking of Bitch Fitch, she must have only noticed Emily wasn't sitting with her now because she's scanning the room. She narrowed her eyes at me when she noticed Emily was with us, then of course she got up and marched over with Rachel and Aoife in tow. Every fucking idiot they passed nearly fell out of their chairs in fear.

"Emily, what the fuck are you doing?" Rachel asked. It was obvious she genuinely couldn't wrap her head around why Emily would be sitting with us.

"Eating.." Was all Emily said as she took a bite of her pizza.

"That I can see, and really, do you want to get fat?" Rachel asked incredulously making me scoff.

"You do realize starving yourself makes you fat right?" I chimed in.

"What do you want?" Emily sighed before taking a drink.

"Why are you sitting here?" Katie asked.

"Well, they do this thing at this table...whats it called?...Oh yeah, include me in the conversation!"

"Emily all you ever want to talk about is nerdy shit like books and crap music. Nobody talks about that, who even reads anymore?" Rachel sighed.

"I do. Now as I was saying, what do you think of Johanna in Catching Fire?" I smiled turning back to Emily, who looked more than grateful.

"Doesn't get nearly as much credit as she should. Comes across as a bitch, yet she's actually there to help. I really like her, excited to see what she's like in the film"

"Doesn't get nearly as much screen time..." I grinned as Katie muttered something and stormed off with Rachel and Aoife.

"Thanks" Emily sighed.

"What crap music do you like then?"

"Hmmm..." She said as she took another bite of her pizza. Where she puts it I don't know. "I like a bit of everything, but the crap music she's referring to is probably All Time Low, Blink 182, Mayday Parade, Paramore... you know actually good music" She giggled.

"Mayday Parade, you like them?"

"Love them" She beamed. "Know them?"

"Yeah, favourite song?"

"Jamie All Over, yours?"

"Mine too" I tried to keep the smile off my face but I couldn't. She's definitely my type of person, I probably have more in common with her than I do with Effy.

She bit her lip and I just wanted to- woah! _What the **fuck** Naomi!_ Did I want to just kiss her...do I _want_ to kiss her? No, no...that's not what I was thinking, right. I'm straight, I'm not gay. I don't label myself as anything but I'm definitely not gay, I like boys. Yeah, I like boys. No need to freak out, its all good. I'm straight.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?- Uh...yeah, I'm fine. I have to go to...somewhere" I managed as I got up and pulled my bag with me.

Effy was looking me like I was crazy... I probably looked and sounded crazy though. I just need some air, that's all that's wrong. I've been inside too long so I just need some fresh air. I walked around the back of the school and sat down on the steps before pulling out a fag. If I'm caught, I'm fucked but I _need_ one so I don't exactly give a flying fuck.

Of course once the bell went I had to go back inside and to class. I gave Emily as smile when I walked past her and took my seat beside Effy, luckily its geography so we just have to work on our river survey project which means just filling in our sheets. Its hard and takes concentration but of course, I couldn't fucking concentrate. Why? Because I'm rethinking every time I thought something about Emily.

Her hair bringing out her eye's, the compliments I give her, the lifts, bringing her home from parties, how her smile and laugh make me follow suit... do I actually like her as more than a friend or is this just me having a minor meltdown because for point of a second I think I wanted to kiss her. No, no... its just because she's the first person I met that likes what I like. That's all it is._ Calm down, Naomi._

* * *

**(Emily's POV)**

Finally its time for the party, I'm going with Katie but meeting Effy and that there. Naomi kind of upped and left pretty quickly at lunch for no reason so I'm hoping she wasn't sick or something and she's still going. Katie walked into my room, dressed in a mini skirt, a top that showed way too much and heels as usual. Why she bothers for a house party is beyond me.

This house is packed like they usually are, probably full of people who just walked in off the street. Even though that's technically what we're doing, I don't actually know the guy who's house this is, either does Katie. She took my hand and pulled me through the crowd huddled in the hall, Katie might be a bitch but she'd still do anything to keep me safe. She wasn't always a bitch either, well not as much as she is now, that's just since she met Rachel.

I found Effy in the kitchen leaning against the counter looking into the sitting room. I'm not sure what the expression on her face is, a mix between confused and annoyed maybe. I followed her line of vision and seen Naomi dancing with some boy, like actually grinding against him while he kissed her neck. I grabbed a drink from the fridge and downed half of it in one go. I'm not even going to lie, I'm jealous as fuck, yet I can't take my eye's of them.

"What the fuck is she doing?" Effy muttered when Naomi spun around and started kissing him. "Freddie is she on something?" I hadn't even seen Freddie standing there.

"Doubt it, you know what she's like when it comes to pills" He shrugged. "She wasn't drunk when I was talking to her either, why?"

"Because Freddie, when do you see Naomi all over someone. Dean Brady of all people, he's a fucking tosser"

"Maybe she likes him" He shrugged. "Fuck if I know. Will I go over and get her?"

"No, she'll go mental- Oh, Emily. Didn't see you there" Effy said pulling me away from looking at Naomi. I just gave her a small smile before looking back though.

Is there any reason for me to be jealous, we're just friends right. She's clearly not gay... I mean they're all over each other. Gay or not, I don't want him touching her like that, looking at her like that. He's just going to use her and that's not ok, she deserves better than that. If she's going to be with a boy she could at least pick one that's going to fucking treat her right. _Calm down, Emily! _No, its none of my business who she's with.

"I just seen Naomi going upstairs with Dean Brady. Bonkers, she's going to surf and turf with him isn't she!" Panda said excitedly as she came over. I hadn't even realized Naomi had moved.

I grabbed another bottle and went out the back, getting monumentally fucked doesn't sound so bad right now. I stood talking to JJ and Thomas for a bit before Effy came out and handed me another drink.

"You know, if you want something bad enough, you'll make sure you get it" She shrugged.

"What?"

"Exactly what I said. If you want something, take it Emily or at least try" She smirked. She definitely knows I like Naomi, fuck. She's right though.

I walked back inside and made my way upstairs to look for the bathroom. I'm fucking roasting, I need to splash some water on my face or something. Lucky enough the first door I opened was the toilet, I quickly turned on the tap and splashed some cold water on my face. Effy's words are repeating over and over in my head, if I want something, take it. She's right, I have to at least try.

With that in mind I opened a couple of the doors to see if Naomi was in any of them, all I seen was people shagging. None of them were Naomi thankfully, I was about to go downstairs and check for her there when I seen another door at the end of the hall. I opened it a little and seen exactly what I didn't want to see, Dean on top of Naomi on the bed. She's still in her bra and jeans while he's only in his boxers.

"What the fuck are you doing! Get out!" Dean snapped making Naomi look up. Is it just me or does she look a little guilty.

"Fuck off Dean and get out" I said seriously as I threw his jeans and tshirt at him.

"I'm in the middle of something, Emily. Now leave" He bit.

"I said fuck off! I need to talk to Naomi, so get the fuck off her and get out!"

"Go" Naomi muttered as she pushed him off. "Its not a goer anyway"

"Are you kidding? Fuck this!" He snapped before grabbing her clothes and walking out. I closed the door behind him and locked it.

Don't chicken out, just do what you came here to do. _If you want something bad enough, take it._ I could hardly concentrate on anything, she's lying there with no top on. Fuck! I'm staring. She got up off the bed and just looked at me, probably waiting for me to say something, I did say I had to talk to her. _If you want something bad enough, take it. _

"You need to talk to me?"

"Yeah...I- Ehm- Fuck!" I muttered.

"I take it I'm talking to Emily and not Dutch" She laughed. _If you want something bad enough, take it._

"No" I shook my head. "Definitely just Emily" I took a deep breath.

How it happened or when I even moved I don't know but I somehow managed to walk forward and press my lips to hers. I wasn't shy about it, I literally just done it and now she's kissing me back. It feels fucking electric, there's no doubt in my mind anymore. I'm definitely gay. I was expecting her to pull back to instead she put a hand on my back and pushed me over towards the bed using her free hand to hold herself up.

Then of course, once she done that she jumped back and by the look on her face I can tell she's terrified. Her fingers brushed against her lips as her eyebrows furrowed together. I should say something, but I don't actually know what to say. She picked up her tshirt and pulled it on before turning, unlocking the door and practically running out.

**_What have I just done! She's going to hate me_! **

What was I thinking? What in the name of fuck possessed me to do that, kiss her of all things. What happened to a simple 'Oh, by the way, I think you're beautiful'? No of course, I had to actually kiss her, Jesus fucking Christ. Shy and rational Emily clearly went out the window because that, kissing Naomi Campbell of all people, is definitely not in my nature.

I got up and went downstairs after her to apologize but I couldn't find her. Effy on the other hand was still exactly where I left her out the back, maybe she's seen her.

"Have you seen Naomi?"

"She's gone home, left in a hurry actually"

"Was she ok?"

"Don't know, seemed a little_ panicky_" She shrugged. "I take it you took my advice?"

"What?"

"I see it all Emily. The looks, the texts... I knew at the party when Tony gave her the phone it was you she was texting. You fucking spit your drink everywhere, how she didn't cop it is beyond me. You don't have to worry about me saying anything about either things though... to anyone"

"Right" I nodded as I felt my cheeks go probably the colour of my hair. "Ermm... thanks"

"So... how did she take it?"

"Fine at first...then she ran off" I sighed. "I feel terrible, I shouldn't have just-"

"Don't" She cut me off. "Don't feel bad. You'll never get what you want if you don't set the ball in motion, Emily. You kissed her, so now... just wait and see what her reaction is" and with that Effy walked off.

**A/N: Ok, so progress. Its a big step, and some of you might think it happened too fast. It's not going to be all happy from here though, Naomi isn't Naomi without a little running, right? **


	7. Chapter 7

**(Naomi's POV)**

"Why are you freaking out? Just relax." Effy said before taking a drag of her fag.

"Relax? Effy she fucking kissed me!"

"You liked it, so I'm failing to see the problem.."

"That is the problem! I liked it, a little too much. Fuck sake, she's a girl!"

"Jesus, its the 21st century Naomi, who cares if you like a girl. It's ok, you just need to relax. Don't over think it, just go with it."

"Easy for you to say." I scoffed. "I can't just go with it, Effy. I'm not gay, I don't want to be gay!"

"You don't have to label yourself. You're Naomi, and if you happen to be Naomi who likes Emily, that's ok. Your still you."

"This can't be happening." I sighed as I slumped down onto the ground.

"You've had the weekend to have your little meltdown. You can't just ignore her, you'll need to talk to her."

"I'd rather not..."

"Naomi! Stop being a fucking baby. You can avoid her all you want now, but we have the Ski trip next week, and she'll be there."

"Fuck!" I muttered.

So, Emily kissed me Friday. Walked right into the room, basically kicked Dean out and then kissed me. What the actual fuck! Fair enough, I wasn't feeling it with Dean, the only reason I was going to shag him was to get Emily out of my head. That whole plan fucking backfired. She just marched right in, and wasn't taking no for an answer, she wanted him out and she was going to make sure he left.

At first I was in shock. Quiet little Emily telling him what to do, she didn't even seen intimidated by the fact he was about three times her height. She knew what she wanted and she made sure she got it. I'm a little jealous actually, she's so sure about what she wants. Me, I'm just completely fucking confused. I didn't even know she was gay, I mean fuck, if Katie found out there would be hell to pay.

When I started thinking about Emily, wanting to kiss her I mean. I just thought it was some stupid girl crush, all girls have them right. Then, she actually kissed me and fuck, it felt..._electric_. In an attempt to describe how it felt, I guess I'd say it made me feel alive. I couldn't help it, I had to kiss her back. Then I realised what I was doing and it scared the fucking shit out of me. Nobody, and I mean nobody _ever_ made me feel like that.

She was sitting beside JJ, right on front of me and Effy's table when I got to English. I'm guessing Freddie isn't in. I was contemplating sitting somewhere else, but the grip Effy had on my arm as she pulled me over to the desk gave me no choice than to take my usual seat. Luckily our teacher came in before she could turn around and talk to me, though I don't think she would want to bring it up on front of people anyway.

I bolted from English so quick I was lightheaded by the time I got to my locker. It might be wrong to just ignore her, but its easier. If I ignore her, I can ignore the feelings and just get on with my life._ Normally_. My name is bad enough as it is, I don't need people slapping a label on me too.

I had been doing a fan-fucking-tastic job of avoiding Emily, if I do say so myself. That was, of course, until someone sat down beside me at lunch, I didn't even have to look to know it was her, the smirk on Effy's face pretty much said it all. I contemplated getting up and going somewhere else, then I thought that would be way too obvious, so instead I sat there and didn't acknowledge her presence.

"Naomi, can we talk?" She asked after about 20 minutes. The tension could probably be cut with a knife and Effy wasn't helping by making sarcastic comments. Bitch.

"I- Uh- I- I-" _Fuck, Naomi!_ I can't even think of a bloody good excuse.

"That used to be me." She giggled, and fuck me if its not one of the best sounds I've ever heard. "It will just take two minutes. Come on."

She got up and and waited for me to move before walking out the double doors that led to the football field behind the school. I didn't exactly have much of a choice, may as well get the conversation over with now, yeah. She was sitting down on the grass, legs brought up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. The confidence she had inside is clearly gone now.

"So?" I asked as I sat down on front of her. "You wanted to talk?"

"About the party. Look, I shouldn't have done that, not that way anyway. I feel terrible for just, well you know..."

"Forget about it. No harm, no foul." I nodded, hoping to god that would be the last of it.

"Forget about it?"

"Yeah, you were drunk right," _Just take it Emily_. I know she wasn't drunk, she told me before the kiss she wasn't, I just want her to say she was so we can get on with it. I'm throwing her a line here, all she has to do is take it. "Everyone does stupid things when they're drunk."

"I wasn't drunk, and either were you." She said casually, though her brows were furrowed slightly, so she's either confused or thinking about something.

"Your gay." Why I said it, I don't know. I'm not sure if its even a statement or question.

"Yeah, I'm gay. Though I'd appreciate it if you kept it to yourself."

"Eh, sure." I nodded.

"I'm guessing by the look on your face you want me to say I was drunk and it was a big mistake?"

"Something like that. I'm not gay, Emily."

"I never said you were gay, Naomi. You did kiss me back though." She shrugged. Ok, so maybe her confidence is back.

"N-no, I d-didn't." I stuttered. Great, that was very convincing.

"Yes, you did. I'm sorry for how I done it, not that I did it."

"What do you want from me? I'm- Can you stop looking at me like that?"

"What? Like what?"

"Like, I don't fucking know, just stop doing it!"

"I can't stop if you don't tell me _how_ I'm looking at you. Look, I guess I just hoped..." She let her sentence trail off and I could tell by her face she was trying to think of what to say. Either that or she didn't exactly know how to finish it.

"Well, you know what they say about hope. It breeds eternal misery." I muttered.

"Quoting Spencer Hastings?" She asked looking rather amused.

"You watch Pretty- No! I can't do this, whatever this is, I can't do it. We're friends, Emily. That's all, ok." And with that I got up and walked off.

I can't get my head around it, around any of it. How can she go from being a blabbering mess around me, to being... confident. She knows what she wants to say and by god she's going to say it. Its like the tables turned, now I'm the one who can't string a coherent sentence together. Christs sake, that's not me! I'm confident and headstrong, not fucking someone who questions themselves. That what she's making me do, question myself, and I don't fucking like it!

How does she go from being someone who was just always with the plastics to being just Emily. She's nothing like them, she's smart, funny, and just rather fucking amazing if I'm being honest. I mean how the fuck does that happen. Why did she have to kiss me, I could have just dug a whole and threw my feelings into it. I would have been fine! But no, she had to kiss me, and now its all that I can think about. I don't fucking like it, not one bit!

**A/N: Yeah its a sorry excuse for a chapter, it being so short and all. I just wanted to give an update with an insight into Naomi's head. College is consuming a lot of my time at the minute (plus I've been blocked for all my stories and had no idea what to write) so my updates may take a little longer than usual, though, I'm babysitting the weekend so I'll hopefully get a good and lengthy chapter done! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Emily's POV)**

Ever since me and Naomi's _chat, _she hasn't talked to me. Well, that's a lie, she has technically talked to me, when she had to. Effy still insisted I sat with them at lunch and the rest of them seemed to like me. JJ shows me his magic tricks, I even thought him a card trick I knew, Freddie, Panda and Thomas all talk to me, its just Naomi. She'll only talk to me when she really has to. Same goes for when she looks at me. Only when she has to.

It's now 6.30am and we're all waiting at the airport. I'm lying on the ground using my bag as a pillow, Katie is sitting talking to Rachel, and Aoife is sitting beside me snogging her latest boyfriend. There's loads of us going on this trip, so everyone's kind of just scattered around.

"I can't believe you're dressed like that." Rachel said in disgust as she looked down at me.

"Whats wrong with my outfit?" I asked, not really caring in the slightest about her answer.

"You look like a fucking emo or something. Red hair, white band tshirt, black hoodie, skinny jeans and white converse."

"Your in a fucking skirt and heels Rachael."

"So? I look hot!"

"You wont be feeling too hot when you get off the plane. We're going skiing, where its cold and full of snow. Please tell me you packed ski boots and proper clothes."

"No, I brought more heels and some sexy clothes. Should have packed something nice yourself."

"I think Emilio here looks well fit!" Cook winked as he passed us to go over to Freddie. Probably to give him weed or something, fucking tossers better not get caught and ruin the trip.

It was only when I looked up that I noticed Naomi was looking at me... well staring might be a better word. She held her gaze for about two seconds before dropping her head and looking back to Effy, who only looked up at me and smirked. Our teacher came around and handed us our tickets for boarding the plane, someone must fucking love me because I'm not sitting beside Aoife, Rachel or Katie.

We all got in a line and started to board the plane. Ew, tosser that was taking our tickets completely and very obviously eye fucked me, well until Katie told him to stop or she'd cut his balls off. He looked at my ticket and quickly handed it back so I could make my way onto the plane. I took my bag off my back and scanned the seat numbers as I passed, then stopped and lifted my bag into the over head above my seat.

Ok, when I say lifted it, I mean I attempted to and as usual, I can't fucking reach.

"Emilio man, here." Cook grinned as he took my bag and pushed it into the compartment.

"Thanks Cook." I smiled.

That smile quickly dropped when I looked down and seen who I'm sitting beside. I thought it was luck not been put beside Katie or the other two, but now I'm seriously considering believing in god because I'm sitting beside Naomi. Maybe I can make her talk to me. She's still been texting me, well... 'MaydayLover' and honestly I've dropped so many hints that its me but it just doesn't seem to click.

She looked up and noticeably sighed when she saw me, even threw in n eye roll for good measure. That seems to be her thing, eye rolls and glares. Only makes me all the more determined though.

"Hey!" I beamed cheerily as I sat down in my seat.

"Here, get up." She muttered as she took off her seat belt. Clearly she noticed my confused look because she gave me another eye roll and added. "I'm giving you the window seat, I'm assuming you want to take pictures since you have your camera on your lap?"

"Oh? No, its fine. Don't worry about it." I smiled.

"Emily, I'm trying to be nice here. Just take the seat." She sighed as she stood up.

"Ok, thanks." I nodded as I moved over.

She sat back down and opened her book, clearly meaning she didn't want to talk. So I didn't, I sat in silence and looked out the window, for a half hour anyway. How could I help myself, she wont talk to me once we get off the plane, but she's kind of stuck here now so she has to. Well she doesn't have to, but it would be just rude if she ignored me.

"Good book?" I asked as I put the lens cap back on my camera.

"Yep." She said popping the P.

"What's it about?"

"Things."

"What's your interpretation of friends Naomi?"

"I can give you my interpretation of annoying."

"Oh, that's interesting..." I said simply as she continued to read her book.

"What is?"

"You really are a bitch."

"That's me."

I sighed and slumped back in my chair and just looked out the window. She's being like this on purpose, I know she is. Probably trying to turn me off or something. Little does she know its having the opposite effect, its only making me more determined to get her to talk to me. She kissed me back at the party, which means some part of her wanted to do that. Which hopefully means some part of her likes me, even if its just a small part. I'll take what I can get.

The rest of the flight was pretty much sat in silence except for me asking her to move so I could go to the toilet. Even to that I never even got a reply. We all got off the plane, waited for our suitcases and got onto a bus that took us to the lodge.

The place looks fucking amazing! Like a bloody five star lodge or something. It's big, has an indoor pool, the rooms have hot tubs on the balcony's, we haven't seen the rooms yet, we just know this from what the woman just told us. I'm beginning to wonder how we're all staying here for so cheap though.

"Right everyone, listen up!" Pete shouted to get everyone's attention. "Right, if you noticed the seats on the plane went girl/girl, boy/boy. The reason for that was because you'll be rooming with whoever you were sitting beside. Grab a room key and head on up."

Yup, definitely a god. Sharing a room with Noami Campbell, this is going to be a good trip. I could see her talking with Effy, well she actually looks like she's arguing or something, but Effy is just doing her usual smirk and nodding. I walked over and grabbed our two keys before walking over and handing her one. She just took it and went back to talking to Effy so I made my way up to the room.

I could see people arguing with some hotel assistants on my way up but I just kept walking towards the room. I swiped the key card in the door and pushed it open. The room is really nice, nice bathroom, great view from the window, a flat screen tv, small table and two chairs, hot tub, and a really nice double bed.

"Fuck me." I said to myself as I scanned the room. Not that I had anywhere else to look exactly, the room itself isn't big. There was seriously only one bed, we would be sharing a bed. There's definitely a fucking god somewhere, that much I know.

"What the fuck is this!" Naomi said from behind me.

"Yeah, so there's only one bed..."

"Like fuck there is!" She muttered before storming out of the room.

I could hear her shouting at some poor fucker in the hall. Then Pete came up and told her to calm down. Apparently the reason we got the place so cheap was because they only have double rooms, so even the guys are sharing. I for one am definitely not going to complain, she clearly is though. Probably end up wanting to sleep on the floor or in the bath.

She came back into the room, clearly pissed off about the whole bed situation, probably even more pissed off at the fact I seem so happy about it. Not my fault though, who wouldn't want to share a bed with her. Though, you could cut the tension in the room with a knife, might be time to do some talking.

"I'm not going to fucking jump you in your sleep or anything." I said while opening my suitcase.

"You jumped me once already!" She snapped while shooting a glare my way. I just nodded and kept my head down, what else can I do? I said sorry, even though she fucking kissed me back. I still said sorry, yet shes just being a fucking bitch about the whole situation. No, actually, you know what, I'm not fucking having it!

"I didn't jump you Naomi, I kissed you. Which you happily reciprocated, so I don't know where you get off on being such a bitch to me. If you don't like me like that, its all you have to say. You did say we're friends, though your doing a pretty shitty fucking job at that. As for sharing the bed, I'll keep to my own side, don't worry!" I snapped before turning my back to her and rooting through my suitcase. My little outburst done nothing for the tension.

"Your right, I'm doing a shitty job at the friend thing." She sighed after a few minutes. "Start over?"

"Start over." I agreed. I did notice she never said she _doesn't_ like me like that though, she never said she did either, but that's besides the point.

"Pretty sure you owe me a race anyway, Fitch!"

"Wouldn't really call it a race, I already know I'm gonna win!" I shot back with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see. What do we do now anyway?"

"Its half 10 so I'm assuming we just stay in the rooms till morning. I'm just going to go throw on my pajamas's."

I walked into the bathroom, closed the door and got changed. Thank god I brought pajama shorts and a vest top, I can at least hope she's looking at me. Might not be ready to touch me, but if she's looking that's good, right? She was sitting on the bed, already in pajamas while she flipped through tv station. She looked over at me, eyes wide and very obviously raked her eyes over me before clearing her throat and looking back to the tv. Yep, definitely looking.

"So, what are we watching?" I asked as I plopped myself down on the bed beside her. Well, I left _some_ space between us.

"New girl is on, do you like that?"

"Love it!" I grinned. She flicked back a few stations and hired it up a little before putting down the remote.

We were sitting in comfortable silence until there was a knock on the door. Naomi got up to get it, though I knew it was Effy before she even walked in. Her smirk was firmly in place when she seen me on the bed, probably knew exactly what I was up to as well. She did tell me the other day I should keep trying, regardless of what Naomi says. Since she's her best friend, I figured I'd take her advice.

"Guess who I got roomed with?" Effy grinned while sitting down on the bed.

"Who?" We both asked at the same time.

"Katie. She's oddly amusing and not nearly as bitchy as you'd expect."

"She's not such a bitch when she's by herself, just when she's with Rachel. Pretty sure she feels like she has something to prove to her or something." I shrugged.

"Hang on, did you just say Katie isn't a bitch?" Naomi asked Effy incredulously.

"No, I said she's not nearly _as_ bitchy as you'd expect."

"I find that hard to believe..." Naomi muttered.

"Why are you two boring fuckers sitting watching tv anyway? There's a hot tub right there and I'm pretty sure everyone else is enjoying there's. Plus, I came because Katie sent me down to give you this bottle of vodka." Effy said as she handed me the bottle.

"Huh, maybe she's not _such_ a bitch." Naomi grinned before taking the bottle from my hands.

"Right, I'm off. Hot tub to get to and all that."

She left the room, so I jumped up and went out to the balcony. She's right, by the sounds of it everyone is in their hot tubs. I can't exactly see anyone but I can hear them, especially Cook, and I can hear Katie saying something to Effy about music somewhere. While I'm standing here freezing my arse off I decided to push the cover off the hot tub and hit the button to start it.

"You getting in?" I asked Naomi when I walked back into the room.

"Its freezing out there!"

"Hence why its called a hot tub, because its hot, so it keeps you warm." I said with an eye roll as I pulled my vest top off. Yep, she's looking at my tits.

"W-what are you d-doing?" She managed when I kicked my shorts off.

"Getting in, no point in changing into a bikini. Knickers and bra will do the job." I shrugged before going over and grabbing the vodka from the bed. "Come on."

I walked outside and climbed in, quickly sinking down into it. Thank god there's little seat things, because it would literally drown me if I had to sit down on the floor of it. Naomi walked out and looked at it while I took a swig from the vodka.

"Don't look!" She muttered as she tugged at the hem of her top and turned around.

"I wont." That's a lie, I'm definitely looking.

**A/N: Sorry on the delay, got a little blocked for my stories, so this was just kind of a filler I guess.**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Naomi's POV)  
**

If it wasn't bad enough I had to sit beside Emily on the plane, I was then told I'd be sharing a room with her. Now, can you imagine my complete and utter outrage at having to share a fucking _bed_ with her. Jesus Christ! This is supposed to be a fun ski trip, not one where I'm constantly struggling to keep myself in check.

I'd just started to push them thoughts to the back of my head before the trip. Well, attempting to ignore them might be a better way of putting it. I was only talking to her when I had to, I wasn't looking at her, I was trying my best to block out her voice when she talked... truth be known, no matter how much you don't want to look at Emily Fitch, she's going to make you look at her anyway.

It's not that I don't want to look at her or talk to her, I do. That's the problem. Its like there's this constant battle in my head and neither side can win. There both just as strong and its... well... its confusing and it just fucking ridiculous. Who hasn't got control of their own mind, I mean why can't I just make a decision and let that be it. Apparently when one side of my brain wants me to do something, the other side doesn't.

Its like having a little angel and devil sitting on my fucking shoulders! One is saying _'Its ok to feel this way.'_ The other is saying _'No its not! Just forget about her!'. _In the end you can imagine which side I _let_ win. Maybe I'm not straight, maybe I'm not gay, maybe I'm just fucking mental! Can't even think bloody straight! It's ridiculous, and its all her fault. She doesn't have to look _that_ good all the time, she doesn't have to be so nice to me, even when I'm being a bitch to her, she doesn't have to talk in that husky voice, ok, maybe she can't help that one, still though, that's besides the point.

Its all one big mind fuck. The room and bed situation definitely isn't going to fucking help. What kind of sick, twisted, sadistic prick thought I deserved this! Can't I just have a break? I see Emily five days a week, have to sit with her at lunch, is that not hard enough? I only have to look at her and my stomach is fluttering, its downright ridiculous. Does she have to be stupidly beautiful?

I wont deny she's beautiful, and I wont deny I like her. Well, I will to her, but not to myself. You're probably wondering what the problem is then, if I know I like her, whats the problem... right? Well, the thing is... I don't care what people think... or at least I let people think I don't. But I do sometimes. And, I don't let people in, and I don't want to. I mean, why let anyone close enough to hurt you. Its inevitable really, they _will_ hurt you eventually. My dad fucked off on my mum, and fucked off on me, Effy's mum is having an affair for Christs sake. So I don't see the point.

Emily though, I let her in and I don't even mean to. Its like when I'm around her, the walls I spent so long building up, just come crumbling down. They don't even put up a bloody fight, so much for being impenetrable, aye? That's exactly why I've been ignoring her, because when I talk to her or just look at her, I want to let her in. I want her to let _me_ in.

I'm like a bloody contradiction to myself. I like Emily, no I don't like Emily, but I do like her and I want to know her, no actually, I don't. See what I mean? Confusing as fuck. Jesus, I don't even think its bothering me so much that she's a girl as much as it bothers me how much I already like her. According to 'MaydayLover' I should take my own advice and just do what I want. Do what my heart is telling me, how fucking cliche is that. I haven't told her the actual dilemma I'm having, she just knows my head is fucked at the minute.

Speaking of being fucked, I'm now sitting in a hot tub... with none other than Emily Fitch herself. We're in our bras and knickers, we're talking, and drinking... might be nice if my eye's didn't keep looking at her tits without my permission. She doesn't seem to have noticed though, thank god for that. Why did I even get in? Oh yeah, because she stripped on front of me, and stood in the room in just her bra and knickers. Honestly, I have some restraint, not that fucking much.

Shes looking at me with that cute, innocent smile, her eyebrow slightly cocked and the vodka extended out to me. I took it, took a quick swig and passed it back. Pretty sure I'm tipsy right now and unless I want a hangover, I should probably stop drinking. Unless I want to very stupidly, kiss Emily, I should probably stop drinking. Jesus, she has a great body though.

"So, looking forward to tomorrow?" She asked me after another few minutes of silence. Its not awkward, just comfortable. Nice even.

"Looking forward to whipping your ass on the slopes, yes!" I grinned playfully as I took the vodka she had held out to me.

"Whipping my ass, huh? Bit kinky, if your into that I guess..." I literally spit the vodka everywhere, probably on her and all. See what I mean, innocent one minute, confident the next. That should be fucking illegal or something. "Are you ok?" She asked innocently, even though she done that on purpose.

"That's not what I meant." I huffed, earning a playful smirk off her.

"I'm just joking, relax. How about we make it interesting?" The mischievous grin that spread across her face should have been an indicator for me to just say no straight away, but I had to ask anyway.

"Make what interesting?"

"Our little race..."

"And what would you want if you won?"

"How confident are you that you'll win?" She shot back, eyebrow arched and a glint in her eye.

"Confident enough."

"Right, if I win. You have to kiss me." I choked on my own breath that time, didn't even need a drink in my mouth.

"Emily.." I sighed. "What did I tell you? Just friends, I'm not gay." Am I trying to convince her, or myself?

"I never said you were. Friends kiss all the time, Katie and Rachel do it all the time to get boys attention."

"Oh, and who's attention are we trying to get?"

She shrugged. "Guess you can imagine there's people around if you want. Or I could get Cook to come watch?"

"Fuck off." I scoffed. "What time do we have to get up in the morning anyway?"

"Why do you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"Deflect. Change the subject. _You_ say one thing, your eye's though, they say something else."

"And what do they say?"

She put down the bottle of vodka and moved over to me, stopping just right on front of me. My heart started racing, and my breath very noticeable hitched. She licked her lips and I knew what she was about to do. I had a three second internal debate about whether or not to let her. "Emily, what are you doing?" I said through a breath. My eye's flicked to her lips and a small smile spread across her lips. She moved closer, my eye's closed but she didn't kiss me, instead she whispered in my ear. "I wont do something you don't want me to do." She lightly pressed her lips to my cheek and got out.

Left me sitting there like a fucking twat. I mean, what the _fuck_ was that? I got out and grabbed a towel off the railing, wrapping myself in it before going back into the room. She was standing wrapped in a towel, talking to Effy, who must have just knocked.

"Have fun in the hot tub then?" Effy smirked as I walked in. I just shot her a look that clearly said 'Don't start'.

"I was actually just trying to explain to Naomi, friends kiss all the time. Would that be a wrong assumption to make?" Emily asked Effy. I practically froze. Think I'll have shy Emily back now, thanks.

"No. Friends kiss all the time." Effy shrugged, smirk firmly in place.

"Why don't you kiss her then." I shot back sarcastically.

You can imagine my surprise when Effy shrugged, pushed Emily back against the wall and started full on snogging her. Emily did look shocked, but she didn't push her away.

"Effy! What the fuck!" I snapped, anger rising inside me. Why though? Why the fuck am I angry!

Effy stepped back and looked at me, still smirking nonetheless. Emily though, she looked curious, eyebrow slightly cocked in that cute way, brows slightly furrowed, and we just stood there looking at each other. After what felt like hours, though really it was only seconds, Emily frowned and shook her head a little before storming into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

"You seem... annoyed." Effy deadpanned.

"Yeah, well... I'm not." I muttered. Clearly not convincingly because she laughed.

"I just don't get you..." She said while studying me. "You like her, a lot. I can see it. She's trying Naomi, and you're just... doing what you do best."

"And what would that be?" I asked, even more annoyed now because she always knows fucking everything.

"Pushing people away. Me, JJ and Freddie don't count by the way, we've known you since we were kids."

"I'm hardly pushing her away." I scoffed. "I barely know her."

"You're your own worst enemy, you know that. If you're confused about how you feel, tell her that. I'm sure she understands. She likes you Naomi, and she's trying. I mean honestly, someone doesn't go from being that shy to _that_ confident so quick. The Emily we know wouldn't get in a hot tub in her bra and knickers."

"Yeah well we don't know her really, do we."

"I give up!" She said, throwing her hands in the air. "You can't even see whats right on front of you!" She muttered before storming out of the room.

I stood there, a little stunned actually. Is Effy seriously pissed off at _me_, it should be me pissed off at her! I sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, nearly jumping out of my skin when the bathroom door opened. I forgot she was even here. I watched her as she walked over to her case and pulled out stuff to change in to, without even looking at me. Jesus, is everyone pissed off at me? I didn't even do anything.

"What are you pissed off at me for?"

"Just leave it, Naomi." She sighed.

"May as well let me have it now..."

"Fine. You're such a fucking mind fuck, you know that!"

"Me? I've made it perfectly clear I'm not gay, Emily."

"Not gay, right. But you kissed me back before, you were about to _let_ me kiss you there and then when Effy kissed me, you looked jealous..."

"I wasn't-"

"You keep telling yourself that, Naomi. I'm trying, I'm making a fool of myself just to try and get you to look twice at me. I'll understand if you're actually straight, but you can't keep sending me mixed signals!"

"I'm not trying to-"

"Don't waste your breath Naomi. I'm going to get changed." She muttered as she grabbed her clothes from the floor.

I caught her arm as she walked past me. "I was going to-"

"Naomi! I don't want to fucking hear it, ok."

My blood was seriously hitting boiling point because she wasn't let me say what I wanted to say. Unless she can fucking read minds I don't think she can honestly say she doesn't want to hear it. I took a breath and went to speak again, but she just told me she didn't want to hear it again. So... I stood up, cupped her face and kissed her before she even had a chance to realize what I was doing.

Just when she kissed me back, I dropped my hands and went to pull away, only her hands moved to my neck so I couldn't. She pushed me backwards, not breaking the kiss as we both fell back on the bed. My towel was still around me, hers however, must have fell when she moved her hands to my neck. So, she's on top of me, in her bra and knickers, kissing me. My hands are on her sides, resisting the urge to move any higher... or lower.

She pulled back then, more to catch her breath than anything else. "What was that?" She gasped.

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Not the time to be sarcastic Naomi."

"Well its kind of hard to think straight with you on top of me, half naked. Pun fully intended." I smiled. She moved to get up, but I kept a grip on her waist. "I didn't say you should move."

"Guess it will stop you running..."

"Look, I'm not trying to send you mixed signals. I'm confused... there's like this constant battle going on in my head and I... it's confusing."

"I get that, and it's ok. Its ok to be confused."

"I'm sorry I was a bitch to you, ok. I wasn't trying to be, I just, I don't know how to handle it."

"I know, and its ok. Just...welll...do you actually like me?"

"Emily, I don't know if I'm gay."

"That's not what I'm asking you. I'm asking you to tell me if you like me, not tell anyone else, just me. I won't tell anyone, I'm still in the closet." She said through a small laugh.

"Yeah," I nodded, deciding I may as well be honest. "I like you."

**A/N: My apologies for how long this took, and for how it might not have even been worth the wait. Naomi's confused, but there's some progress, right? Who knows what will happen... they are sharing a room... and a bed... **

**As usual, reviews are welcome :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So my brother, being the little shit that he is, thought it would be hilarious to go snooping on my laptop. I stupidly left it on when I was writing this chapter and went to the toilet, so he started clicking away and went to my stories and thought it would be hilarious to delete nearly all of mine! It's not letting me recover them either!  
**

**Moral of the story, don't leave your laptop on when you leave the room! **

**This is just another short filler!**

Emily. 

Last night was... eventful. She said she likes me. Nothing concrete, but I'll take what I can get. There was some amazing kissing too, honestly, I don't know what came over me. What possessed me to strip down to my bra and knickers on front of Naomi, of all people, is beyond me. Must have worked though, _she_ kissed _me_. Effy did give her an earful too, I heard it all through the toilet door. She definitely doesn't waste her words, that much is clear.

Anyway, my 'cloud 9' mood didn't last very long, because when I turned over in bed this morning, the other side was empty. The fact it was only 7.30am when I got up, pretty much confirmed that she got up, freaked out and left. And, I've no idea why, all we done last night was kiss and went asleep. Now I'm lying here, ready to go down to meet everyone for the ski lesson that's in a half hour, and Naomi isn't even ready. I know that much because her stuff is sitting on her suit case.

I got up and went out to the balcony to see if anyone was already outside. I can see Katie and Rachel from here, parading around in skimpy clothes. Surely they have to be bloody freezing. I don't even know why Katie bothers, she puts on this whole facade around Rachel, like she has to prove she's worthy to be in her company or something. Rachel's just a fucking bitch if you ask me. I decided to pull out my phone and text Naomi, as 'MaydayLover' of course, maybe she'll at least say how she is.

_'Hey, ready to hit the slopes :P' _

_'Nearly, just have to get ready!' _

_'Uh, you only have like 20 minutes..'_

_'I know, it'll only take me two minutes to throw my stuff on. No rush!' _

_'Where are you then?' _

_'Why would I tell you that?' _

_'Well, maybe I'll come tell you who I am ;)'_

_'I'm in my room :)'_

I stared at the phone, she's clearly not here. So where is she? I was still looking at my phone when something moved on front of me, my hand flew up in fright and knocked it over the balcony.

"You could have just said 'no thanks'..." I heard Naomi say behind me.

"WHAT THE _FUCK_!" Rachel shrieked from under us. We both looked over the balcony and seen Rachel, covered in what I assume is coffee._ Awh_, she got me coffee. "Campbell! Did you fucking throw that at me!" Rachel shouted up. Naomi was too busy laughing to answer her though, even Katie looks somewhat amused.

"Sorry, that was me. I dropped it..." I shouted back.

"Usually I don't like to waste coffee, but that was fucking worth it!" Naomi said through a laugh.

"Emily!" Rachel screamed. "I'm going to fucking kill you! Look at my outfit!"

"You looked a little cold anyway..." I shouted back.

"For fuck sake Katie! Sort your fucking twin out! She's going off the bloody rails or something!" Rachel said, still shouting even though Katie's on front of her.

I turned around to see Naomi doubled over, still laughing. I looked up when there was a knock on the door, and reluctantly went to get it. Probably Katie or Rachel coming to give me an earful. I pulled it open and seen Effy and Panda standing there, so I stepped aside and let them in. Effy had tears in her eyes and was laughing, Panda was in the same fit of laughing as Naomi.

"That was fucking brilliant!" Effy said, clapping me on the back.

"Totally whizzer!" Panda exclaimed.

"Seriously Em, I would have paid you to do that!" Naomi said, finally managing to stop laughing.

"I didn't mean to, you scared the shit out of me. Fucking announce yourself or something!" I muttered.

"You two can ski, right?" Effy asked me and Naomi.

"Yeah, why?" I nodded.

"Cause we're snowboarding." She grinned.

"No, its a ski trip Eff, that means skiing..." Naomi said before going into the bathroom to change.

"No, we were just told its snowboarding, so get ready, we'll meet you down there." Effy smirked before taking me and Panda by the arm and pulling us out of the room.

Nearly everyone was already waiting outside when we got down. Rachel was changed, into another inappropriate outfit, I mean does she want to freeze her nipples off or something? We're surrounded by snow, yet she's standing there in a skimpy jacket and skinny jeans. Katie's no better, and I know she brought proper stuff with her like the rest of us, probably too afraid Rachel wont approve of her outfit or some shit.

Anyway, turns out we are snowboarding. Fucking great, I'll be able to make an even bigger fool of myself on front of Naomi than I already have. She goes to give me coffee and I knock the thing flying out of her hand. Smooth should be my middle name. Though she did seem to find it hilarious, so did Effy and Panda, even Katie looked like she was trying not to laugh. I'll still probably get a bollocking off her later though.

Naomi and the last few people came down and we were brought off to start our first lesson. We were brought down to this really small and not very steep slope, in fact, I don't even think it would qualify as a slope. The four instructors handed us all a board each and showed us how to strap our feet in, then told us to stand up and balance ourselves. It's not like standing up is a hard task, so everyone more or less got that done straight away.

It was when we had to move, the problems started. I fell flat on my arse, followed by Effy, Panda and half of the group. Naomi held out her hand to me and pulled me up, before helping the other two. Freddie was doing great, jumping and doing tricks. He skates though, so the principle for that is probably more or less the same. JJ was going on about some statistics, while I watched Katie, Rachel and Aoife struggle to stand back up, which I found highly amusing.

We had to get down the slope once without falling, before we could leave. That task in particular seemed to be a lot harder than you'd expect. I must have fell 50 times, then Naomi caught my waist and kept me upright, before showing me how to balance my weight while I was moving. I got it after that, and to be honest I'm not sure if it was because of what she told me, or because she just touched me.

Panda insisted we went and got some hot chocolate once we finished, and oddly enough, it wasn't weird with me and Noami. We sat in the cafe, drank hot chocolate, talked and laughed. Freddie was telling us about some fit girls he seen that must be here with another school group, which peaked Effy's interest because if there's girls, there's boys. She hopes anyway.

I ended up going back up to the room for a hot shower because I felt like I was about to go into hypodermic shock, I was that cold. I've no idea how long I was in the shower for, I just stood there for ages, enjoying the warmth of the water. I got dressed and dried my hair in the bathroom, which turned out to be a good thing because Naomi and fucking Cook were sitting on the bed talking.

"Aye, Emilio, looking fit as always. How about me and you, willy waggle in my room?" He said and suggestively wiggled his eyebrows. Ew. Naomi shot him a glare, that he missed, but I caught.

"No thanks, I'd rather stay STI free." I smiled.

"How about you two have at it and let me watch then?" He winked. Naomi froze and looked up at me, eye's wide and panic on her face.

"You wish Cook!" I said through a laugh. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked to change the subject. Naomi visibly relaxed and started fidgeting with her hands.

"Came to invite you two to a party, Wednesday night."

"A party? Where?" I asked him.

"In the woods down past this hotel, there's another school here and they're coming too. Should be good!" He smirked.

"How the fuck will we all get out of the hotel and back in without Pete noticing?" I asked in disbelief.

"Easy," He grinned. "Pete's fucking Miss Summers, and I happen to know he's going to be occupied with her on Wednesday. Don't worry Emilio, just get your arse there, you too Blondie!" He said before getting up and leaving.

Now remember when I said it wasn't weird between me and Naomi earlier, now that we're alone, it's a little weird. Not awkward as such, we just don't know what to do or say. She grabbed the tv remote and knocked it on, at least it will make some noise. After about five minutes of watching Friends, Naomi broke the silence between us.

"So, should this be weird? It feels a little weird..."

"I know, right." I said through a small laugh. "How come you left so early this morning?"

"To be honest, I freaked out..." She shrugged. "Must have had three cups of coffee before I came back up."

"Why?"

"Uh, I like coffee?"

"No, why did you freak out?"

"Oh, well it's not every night I tell a _girl_ a like her and end up making out in bed with nothing on only my bra and knickers."

"You liked it didn't you?" I asked, a little worried. What if she didn't like it.

"That's the problem isn't it. I liked it." She shrugged. "I don't know, it's weird...different."

"I don't think liking it is a problem..." I smirked as I swung my leg over her.

I pressed my lips lightly to hers, and waited for her to kiss me back before I deepened it. Her hands moved to my back, while mine stayed each side of her head. I might only get to kiss her, but believe me when I tell you, that's more than enough right now. I don't think there's anything better in the world... well I'm sure having her naked would be better, but baby steps and all that.

**A/N: So, what did you think?**


End file.
